The Mermaid's Tale: Sara's Song
by cassandra12271
Summary: The villainess, Sara, Mermaid Princess of the Indian Ocean, tells her story of her life. This is a story of  broken love, hatred, revenge, reconciliation, renewed love, and above all her spiritual journey of redemption.
1. Chapter 1

The Mermaid's Tale: Sara's Song

Prologue

I am a lonely spirit forced to wander through the seven seas. This is my punishment. I am called to help the princesses of the seven seas and to guide and aid them through their troubles. Only then when they accomplish their mission can I finally rest. I am in limbo, the in-between. I am stuck between the earth and the afterlife. I can not wait until they are finally done with their mission and I can go home to heaven.

Why am I being punished? I am a villainess. I am Sara. The Mermaid Princess of the Indian Ocean. It was I who destroyed six of the kingdoms of the seven seas including my own. Why did I destroy them? Well, let me ask you what is love? I did not know what love was. At first, I thought I knew what love meant, but I realized that my assumptions of love were foolish and unreal. I thought that I had sense, that I could handle anything, but it was I who was the fool.

It was because I realized my mistakes that I was granted mercy from God. I did not suffer, was not punished to go to hell as my fellow villains Gaito, the Demon lovers, and the Black Sisters have. God called me and said that if I truly was redeemed then the only way I can get to paradise is to help the princesses until they are finally at peace.

If I did not recognize my ways, then I would be eternally dammed. I was filled with hatred and revenge, but thanks to the six other mermaid princesses and my love Tarou, I repented. I came to realize what love was. Let me tell you a story of broken love, hatred, revenge, reconciliation, renewed love, and above all my spiritual journey of redemption. Listen to my song.


	2. Chapter 2

A:N: Sorry it took me so long. My computer broke down, and I had to get fixed. I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 1

My mother was a great queen. She had married her childhood love and had me. We lived in a kingdom of peace and happiness. I always looked up to my mother. I wanted to be as strong and brave as her. She was second in power to Aqua Regina, the ruler of the seven seas. People had said that when I was born, I had my mother's power. This was because I was the keeper of the Orange Pearl, the most powerful pearl. I could fend off enemies without changing into my idol form or without a microphone. My voice could either cause or stop storms or tsunamis. It was my mother's power, and she bestowed her gift upon me. I was her successor, and she taught me to follow in her footsteps.

While I was growing up, I had a best friend named Coco. She was princess of the South Pacific Ocean and keeper of the Yellow Pearl. She was gentle, playful, and loyal. She and I are very different in terms of appearance. She had long yellow hair, and yellow eyes with a beautiful tan that went well with her white skin. I had long curly orange hair, orange eyes and skin as white as alabaster. There could never be anyone who was closer to us than each other. We were always interested in fairy tales. Together, we pretended that we were damsels in distress and mermen princes would rescue us. We were also mermaid princesses who defeated the evil king of Panthalassa. When my mother was a mermaid princess, she had helped defeat the evil King of Panthalassa, who was imprisoned in his own castle. We hoped for love and happily ever after.

When I was eight years old, we heard that the king and queen attempted to escape, taking with them their one year old twin sons. My mother and her comrades of princesses, now queens of their own kingdoms, didn't want them to escape. They stopped them, and they killed the king and queen, and imprisoned the older twin, but the queen had successfully saved the younger twin brother. Before she died, she took him to the human world. The queens of the seven seas decided to let him go. I once asked my mother why she had let him go, if we had imprisoned the older one. My mother answered that because the boy was going to be raised in the human world, then he will not know his true race. If they let the twins remain separated, the more pain the older brother suffered. Coco and I feared that even though the older twin was imprisoned, he would soon cause trouble in revenge for what the mermaid princesses had done to his family.

Not only was I interested in fairy tales, but I was interested in what was above the water. I had heard that the earth had revolved around a beautiful light that lights up the solar system. I wanted to see its shine. It was better than the dark sea I lived in. There were animals that I had never seen. There were trees, plants that could touch the sky. Most of all, I wanted to see humans. I had heard that mermaids and humans were alike. The only difference was that mermaids had fins instead of legs. Mermaids could turn into humans on land, but when they touch the water, they turn back into mermaids. I also heard that if a mermaid turns into a human and falls in love with another human, and shows him her true form, then she will turn into sea foam. Even though I wanted to see the human world, and maybe fall in love with a human, I knew better than to turn into a human or I would be sea foam.

On my ninth birthday, while everyone in my kingdom were preparing for my birthday party, Coco came over, and I asked her, "Coco, let's do something different for my birthday!"

"Like what Sara, do you want to be the Evil King of Panthalassa?" Coco asked.

I shook my head, giving her a mischievous smile, and said, "I was thinking about something more exciting. Would you like to see the sun which breathes life in all living beings?"

I saw on Coco's face there was a look of fear. She knew that until we turned thirteen, which meant that we were full-fledged adults in the water world, we could not go above the water. "Sara, that is dangerous! We would get into so much trouble." I knew I shouldn't have gotten Coco into this. She always followed the rules. She was sweet-tempered and obedient. I felt guilty that if we did get into trouble it was because of my selfish reasons. Was I really a good friend to Coco, who besides my parents were more precious to me?

Coco, who seemed to read my thoughts like always, said, "It's okay Sara. It's your birthday, you are not going to get into trouble. Let's do something fun for a change. We are not going to the human world are we?"

I shook my head, "No, that is dangerous we would definitely be in trouble. We are just going to the surface, see the sun, and go back straight to the castle. Okay?" I winked at her reassuring her that everything would be okay.

Coco took a deep breath, "Okay, but let's not be long, please, Sara," she begged.

I nodded. We went out of the castle, and we were just about to go up to the surface, when suddenly a voice said, "Princess Sara! Where are you going?"

I turned around and saw that it was Lin, a coral spirit that protects our kingdom. I waved at her, and said, "Don't tell my parents but we are going to the surface!"

Lin looked at us aghast, and said, "Princess Sarah! You can't do that it's dangerous!"

"It will be fine. Please don't tell my parents where we are going, please!" I begged and giving her a puppy dog face hoping she was not going to tell my parents.

She sighed, "Very well, but do not be long."

I squealed with utter delight, and I hugged her, "Thanks Lin. I don't know how to thank you enough to show my gratitude."

"Just have a great birthday, Sara. It's not everyday that a woman turns nine years old," she replied.

Coco and I then started swimming to the surface. We could not help but notice that there was a shining circle of light. When we arrived above the surface, it was so bright that it hurt our eyes. It took us a while to get use to this amount of light; in the meanwhile we were crying about the pain. The first thing we saw was the Sun. It was a huge yellow ball of light. Never did I see anything shine so bright or so beautiful. We also saw white fluffy pillows in the sky called clouds, white flying creature, called seagulls. I wanted to be a seagull to fly up to the sky and lie down on one of the clouds, and look up at the world, a world above the ocean. Did the seagull know that I envied him? Did he know that he was the luckiest creature on this planet? I long to be the seagull, I wanted to travel to go on land see places I'll never visit, see things I've never seen before. For once that seagull had a place in my heart. It made me realize that there was something missing in my life. It was freedom. Freedom to explore the world around me.

"Let's go, Sara. If we stay a moment longer, then we will get into trouble," Coco said.

I groaned. I knew she was right. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to watch the seagull soar into the air, but I knew she was right. I did not want her to get into trouble. Reluctantly, I followed Coco back into water. On our way back to the castle, Coco said, "Promise me, Sara. Promise me you will not go to the surface until after your coming-of-age ceremony. I do not want you to get into trouble. We will be lucky if we did not get into any more trouble now. Promise me, Sara. Please!"

Tears were streaming down her eyes. She cared for me, and I cared for her. Never was there such an excellent friend than Coco. I hugged her and whispered softly, "Do not worry Coco. I promise. Now dry your tears, and let's enjoy my birthday party."

She beamed and wiped her tears. We did not get into trouble. We made it back safely, and enjoyed my ninth birthday party. Even though I yearned to go back to the surface, I kept my promise. I didn't want to worry my friend. She was dearest to me. I vowed that I would protect her and keep her safe.

The most memorable birthday of all was my thirteenth birthday. It was the year I would begin my life as a new adult. It was also the day when everything started to change. I remember waking up to my mother's order to come to the throne room at once. I knew that it was important. My mother rarely called me to her throne room unless it was to discuss business. When I arrived, my mother and father were smiling at me and said, "I have some good news for you Sara."

I waited, hoping that they would say more, but when it was obvious they didn't, I asked, "What is it?"

"You are engaged to be married, my sweet princess," my mother said.

I was shocked. I was going to be married! I thought I was too young to be thinking about marriage. I also couldn't believe that my parents were arranging a marriage, and I was not going to marry for love.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"His name is Prince Phillip. He is the prince of the South Atlantic Ocean. He has a six-year old sister names Hanon, who owns the Deep Blue Pearl. Remember him, you were dancing with him on your twelfth birthday. He immediately has taken a liking to you. He wishes to marry you. He is going to be here at your coming of age ceremony."

I remembered him barely. He was four years older than me. I knew that as a princess I had to marry a prince, but I could not believe I had to marry so early. I didn't know that dancing and flirting with Prince Phillip would send me to a wedding march!

"So, we are not only celebrating you becoming an adult, we are also celebrating your betrothal to Prince Phillip!"

"How can you expect me to go through an arranged marriage, when you married for love! Why can't I marry for love?" I asked angrily, trying hard to bite back my tears. At that moment, I wanted to despise my mother. She was using me as a pawn to strengthen her alliances with the other kingdoms in the seas.

"It is because you are a princess. You must sacrifice your happiness for the good of your kingdom!" my mother said angrily.

"Why mother! Why? I'm sure that the kingdom must also wish for my happiness!" I couldn't help it. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I was crying, and I hated my mother.

"Quit being selfish, Sara! That is your duty. As Princess of the Indian Ocean, you must take responsibility. Now get dressed so you can meet your betrothed!"

I ran to my room, and I cried. It wasn't fair. Why must I be so unhappy? Why did I have to marry a man that I did not love? I looked back on the memories I had of the two of us dancing together. He was very charming, and I found myself thinking that maybe I could love him. I dried my tears and I dressed to greet my fiance.

I met him after my coming-of-age ceremony. He was handsome. He had blonde hair and green eyes. He did not look like he was the keeper of the blue pearl's brother. "Good evening, Princess." He kissed my hand, and his lips lingered on my hand. I was repulsed by his action. He seemed a fake. He was not the prince I had dreamed of. I tried not to show my disappointment.

"Good evening," I said. I was surprised with how there was no emotion at all in my voice. It was cold and lifeless.

I took his hand in mine, and we danced. I was nervous. I would have flirted with him to make the mood light, but I wanted to know much more about the man who would soon be my husband.

"You are very beautiful. Never before have I ever seen such a beautiful mermaid." I blushed. We danced around in water. His blue tail leading in the dance, and my orange tail following the beat.

"You are very charming," I said.

"That's because I'm a prince. It is my duty to woo princesses," he said. I gasped. He definitely was not the prince that I long for.

"Why do you want to marry me?" I asked him, anger seething inside me.

"A very beautiful princess would make an excellent wife to a handsome prince, don't you think?" he said smiling. I realized that he was not in love with me. He was a narcissist. I could not believe my parents were making me wed a prince who only loved himself. It seemed forever before the dance was over, and they proclaimed my marriage to the people in the ceremony.

It was tradition for mermaids who turn thirteen to get their cards read for the first time. I was curious. This was one event I was looking forward to most. I wanted to know what my future would be like. I wanted to know if I would ever be happy, and if it could help me get out of my situation with the prince. I knew that if I married him I would be miserable. The fortune-teller arrived, bringing the mermaid cards, which is known to depict the mermaid's future accurately.

She shuffled the cards and looked at the many different pictures that I could not make out that had to do with my future. "What would you like to know?" she asked, studying my cards.

"Will I get married to Prince Phillip? If so, will I be happy?" I asked excitedly, getting out of the seat. I had to know that I would be happy to live the life I always wanted.

"You will never marry, and you will never be happy." she said. I was shocked. This was a nightmare. It couldn't possibly be! I did not want to be unhappy.

"What to you mean?"

"You will betray those dearest to you. You will live a life of treachery, hatred, and revenge. You will destroy your kingdom and join the evil prince of Panthalassa, and help destroy other kingdoms. Many who lives in the sea will die by your hand!"

I wanted to scream. This could not be happening. How could I destroy my own kingdom's and my best friend's? "I will never resort to evil!" I screamed.

"The cards never lie, Sara. This is your fate, but you will be redeemed. If you finally realize the true meaning of love, then you can help save others and restore the kingdoms. The kingdom of the seven seas relies on you. Only you can change the course of events," she said.

I didn't want to hear anymore. I did not want blood to be on my hands. She got up and left me. That will never happen. Why would I join an alliance with the Prince of Panthalassa, whose father my mother had defeated? I always thought that I would be a heroine. Never did I think I would be a villianess. "This is your fate, Sara," the fortune-teller said. No! It will not be my fate! I will not betray those I love! It is wrong. I have the free-will. I will never ever destroy those most dearest to me. The fortune-teller was wrong. It was I who controlled my future, not the cards. I would never betray my own kingdom. I am a princess, and I will let my kingdom and the kingdoms of the seven seas be peaceful. I will marry the prince of the South Atlantic Ocean. I will prove the cards wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

A. N: Sorry it took me so long to write. I've been busy with school. Also, I thank my reveiwer P: for correcting me that Hanon owns the aqua pearl instead of the dark blue Pearl. I thank all my reviewers and readers! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer I do not own the characters of Mermaid Melody. However, this song is mine!

Chapter 2

I wanted to escape. I wanted to run away from my fate. I decided to go to the human world. My only regret was that I could not take Coco, who was not yet thirteen. So, I went alone. I never knew how far the human world and my palace were until I left. It was only five miles away. I came across a cove. I saw beautiful plants with coconut trees that could touch the sky. I had known what they were; they were palm trees, trees that marveled the human world, but what struck me most was a log cabin on the cove, and a boy of fifteen standing on the balcony. I studied him closely. He was tall and handsome with black hair and brown eyes. But beneath his appearance, his eyes held a certain loneliness and despair. I felt a connection with him. I too was lonely and anguished. I wanted to help him. I did not want to see a sad lonely human being. I wanted him to smile and be happy. But what should I do, how should I make him happy?. I would sing. I decided to sing a song that my mother sang to my father before they married.

I promised myself

That I would always be

The one who hid my heart

Forever swimming free

All of a sudden, the boy that I was singing to looked up at me and was startled to see me a mermaid! I was about to swim back to my kingdom, but he held up his hand and shouted, "Wait!"

I stayed, and I looked at him, and I saw his eyes held wonder and curiousity, and ... hope? "Please finish your song. It is very beautiful."

His eyes were filled with kindness, and it gave me the courage to go on singing:

You sang of royalty

You sang of beauty

I told you to go away

It was my promised duty

To protect my soul

But you made me feel whole

I tried to push you away

To laugh at your pain

But you never gave up

You came to me again

Then I knew I would die

If you were out of my life

I crumbled in your arms

I want to be your wife

I give you now my soul

Without you I'm not whole.

My song was finished and there was silence, and I couldn't help but notice that my heart was beating fast when I looked into the handsome strangers brown eyes. What was this feeling? Never before had I ever experienced this feeling before. Finally, the stranger spoke. "You have a very beuatiful voice. What's your name?"

"My name is Sara," I replied.

"My name is Tarou," the stranger relpied, "Thank you Sara for the song. He bowed to me and smiled. His smile was the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. He could light up the seven seas. I found myself blushng, and he laughed, a pleasant laugh, and I laughed too.

" I never knew mermaids existed. Now, I know that they are real. I am really honoured to be in the presence of a mermaid, especially one as beautiful as you." Tarou said. All of a sudden, I remebered what Phillip said, "Never before had I ever seen such a beautiful mermaid." and what Tarou said filled me with disgust,. But when I looked into Tarou's eyes I found that he was sincere. He meant it, whereas Phillip didn't mean it.

"Did I say something to upset you, Sara? I didn't mean to," Tarou said with an apologetic look.

"No, it wasn't you. It was something else..." my voice trailed away as I thought about marrying Phillip and the fortnue-teller telling me that I would never marry. I then looked up into his eyes, and I found all my problems fading away. Together we stared into each other's eyes in silence. Then I said, "I must go back home. My parents will wonder where I am if I stay long." I didn't want to leave his side. I wanted to stare into his eyes for eternity, but I managed to tear my eyes away from him.

I was just about to go back underwater when he shouted, "Sara, wait!"

I turned around and saw that Tarou didn't want me to leave.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Please come back again," he said. He gave me a look that indicated he wanted to say more, but he was silent.

For some reason, I felt disappointed. I brushed away my disappointment, and smiled at him, and said, "I'll visit you tomorrow."

He beamed, and his eyes sparkled. I could not help thinking he was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen."I'll be waiting for you, Sara."

My heart skipped a beat. Tarou was waiting for me! I swam back home. What was this feeling? It was a sweet, pleasant feeling. I could not stop thinking about what Tarou said, "I'll be waiting for you, Sara." My heart skipped a beat, and I felt myself blush.

When I came back to the palace, I saw Coco there. "I've been looking all over for you, Sara. I was wondering if you are okay to go through the wedding ceremony. You are really lucky to have such a handsome husband, but I don't know why you are unhappy about it."

"I am not happy about it. He may be handsome, but that is his only good attribute. He doesn't love me. He only loves himself."

Coco looked at me and said, "Maybe he will come to love you."

I laughed. "I would be a fool if I ever think that he will come to love me."

Coco dropped the subject, and she hugged me, but she stopped hugging me and felt my head. "Goodness Sara! You are so warm. Are you ill?"

I shook my head and said, "No, far from it!"

Coco giggled, "Then you must be in love, Sara."

"Why do you think I'm in love? I'm thirteen! I should know what love feels like!" Was I in love with Tarou? All of a sudden, I blushed and shook my head. I could not be in love with a human, espcially with one I just met!

"I may only be eleven years old, but I have seen how my servants act whenever they are in love, and you act just the way they do. Now, who is the lucky merman, Phillip?"

I gave Coco a look of disgust and said, "I will never love Phillip."

Coco looked at me confused, and asked, "Then who besides Phillip are you in love with?"

I looked around to see if anybody was in the hallway,then I took her by the hand and led her back to my room. When we were finally in our room, I looked at her with seriousness. "Promise me that you will tell no one what I am going to tell you. Promise me that this will be between us."

"Of course, it will be between us. We always keep each other secrets." We held up our pinkys. We made our pinky promises. Her pinky was wrapped softly around mine. We had done pinky promises ever since we were little children. However, this was different from all the others. I felt safe and assured that Coco would always be there for me. It made it seem that my meeting with Tarou would not change our friendship between us.

Relief swept over me, and I sighed. No longer was I worried. "Good. I knew that I was just making sure because what I am going to tell you may be illegal in the mermaid world."

Coco looked at me with alarm, "Sara, what could you have done that would be illegal in the mermaid world? I'm sure it is nothing really."

I then told Coco everything. I told her about what the fortune-teller said and about my meeting with Tarou. She looked at me with concern, but I saw that she didn't condemn me. Instead she was looking at me with kindess. When I was done telling her my story, she was silent, and I could tell that she was pondering everything that she just heard. At last she said, "What a horrible thing for a fortune-teller to say. You don't seem to be the kind of person to do such things. Sara. You are the sweetest person I know. Don't believe her, Sara. She is just trying to frighten you so that you can marry Phillip. As for Tarou, it is okay to be in love with a human, but please do not turn into a human being. Remain a mermaid because if you turn into a human and tell him that you are that same mermiad, you would turn into sea foam. I do not want you to die, Sara. I would be miserable."

Tears ran down Coco's beautiful yellow eyes. I hugged her and put her head in my lap. It pained me to see Coco crying. It felt like I was cut into a thousand pieces.

"I promise that I won't turn into a human. Don't worry. I also do not want to be sea foam." I laughed. I did not want to make her sad. Yet, I could not help feeling that soon my future would change for the worse. I wanted to get our minds off this sadness. I no longer wanted to focus on the past. I wanted to focus on the future. I decided to cheer my friend up.

I gently took Coco off my lap, and I shouted, "Orange Pearl Voice!" My orange pearl on my neck glowed, and I changed into a long orange dress with yellow ruffles on the side of my dress with a big yellow bow behind my back. I wore orange gloves and my shoes were oragne with a yellow trim. This was my idol form. I had never used my idol form, and it felt weird to have legs. I fell to the ground.

Coco laughed as I fell and said, "You are really funny, Sara!" She then stood up and and shouted, "Yellow Pearl Voice!" Her fins dissloved and turned into legs. She wore a knee-legnth golden-yellow dress. She also had orange-yellow ruffles to the side with yellow high heel boots and gloves. She too fell down on the floor. We both laughed, and she said, "I can see why our mothers rarely turn into humans. It is really uncomfortable and unelegant."

I laughed at what she said, and I couldn't help thinking that Tarou wears legs, and this is what it mus feels like to have legs. I felt myself deeply connected to Tarou. We struggled to get off the floor and we picked up our mics and we began to sing songs from the sea.

After we were done we changed back into mermaids again, with fins. We laughed, "That was really fun, Sara. I never had this much fun before since we..." Coco's voice trailed away, and I knew that she was thinking about my ninth birthday, when we went up to the surface.

Just then a knock on our door, and Nika, my mom's servant said, "Sara your mom wants to talk to you in the throne room."

I said, "Tell her I will be there in a moment." Nika nodded and left me, and I turned to Coco, "Stay here. I won't be gone long. It will just be a few moments."

My friend nodded, but I could tell that she wasn't listening. She was still thinking about the only time that she had ever been to the surface.

I swam to the throne room. "You called me?" I asked my mom.

I looked at my parents and saw that they were smiling. I could tell that they were happy, but whether it was good or bad news for me I was not sure. Because last time they were happy, they told me that I was engaged to Phillip!

"Sara, you are going to have a sibling! I am pregnant!" my mom exclaimed with joy.

I was shocked! I was going to have a sibling at thirteen! Yet, I couldn't help but be happy! I was no longer an only child! No longer would I be lonely whenever Coco went back to her kingdom.

"That is great, mother! I'm so proud of both of you!" I cried. I went up to my mother and I hugged and kissed her on the cheek. Then I turned around and did the same to my father.

"Unfornately, Sara, I have some bad news to tell you," my mother said gravely. I held my breath wondering what it could be. There was nothing in my head that popped out as anything bad, unless I couldn't see Coco for a year.

"What is it?" I asked her, puzzled and confused.

"Because I am going to have a baby in nine months, I decided to put off the marraige until then. You will marry Phillip the day after your fourteenth birthday. I apologize that you will not marry him in three months. I know that you were looking forward to it. I'm really sorry," my mother said.

I tried my best to pretend that I was upset. I could not believe my mother would think that I was actually looking forward to marrying Phillip! As if! I was so glad that I would have a sibling, and I was grateful to it because it postponed my wedding to Phillip. I was really delighted! I would tell my sibling stories about how my mother defeated the evil king of Panthalassa! I would be a good sister to it and love and care for it! I could not wait until I told Coco that there would be a new member in the family.

"Thank you mother for telling me! I cannot wait until the day you give birth! I'm going to tell Coco! Did you tell Phillip?" I asked her.

"Uh-yes, he was a little disappointed that the wedding was postponed, but he understands. I think he will be a great husband to you," my mother said.

"Yes, I agree. He seems to be a nice, pleasant fellow," my father nodded. I could not believe my parents! How could they believe that Phillip was nice! Didn't they see that he was arrogant? Why, why couldn't they see and understand that I didn't want to marry Phillip. I left before I could not control my anger.

When I went outside into the hallway, I saw Phillip standing there, staring at me. "Good afternoon, Sara." His voice was full of charm, but it hit me like it was a ball full of slime.

"Good evening," I said, trying my best to not shake. I did not want him anywhere near me. He swam slowly toward me and kissed my cheek. Without thinking I backed away and wiped his kiss off my cheek. I saw that I had hurt his pride.

He glared at me and said angrily, "Why are you the only mermaid who is resistant to my charms?"

I laughed at him, "That is because you are a phony. Your voice is slime to my ears."

He grabbed my shoulders and started shaking them, "You better beware. I will make you fall in love with me, even if it is the last thing I do. You will be mine no matter what happens! I swear that you will love me on the day you become my wife!"

I pushed him away from me, and glared at him, "I will never love you, and I will never become your wife!"

I swam back to my room but he called after me, "It is your fate, Sara. You will marry me the day after your fourteenth birthday." I was then reminded of what the fortune-teller said yesterday about my fate, and I knew that as headstrong as I was about not marrying Phillip, it was for the best. Even though I would be miserable for the rest of my life, it was for the good of my kingdom and the marine world that I was called to protect by being a mermaid princess. I tried hard not cry. Why did I have to be a mermaid princess? I was miserable. Regular mermaids didn't have the responsiblity of taking care of your kingdoms, and they were not forced into an arranged marriage. They could marry whoever they love. But not me for I would always be miserable. I had a duty, and it was to sacrifice my happiness for the good of my kingdom. I had to please my parents.

I came to my room and found Coco waiting. I told her about my mother having another child. She was jubilant, and congratulated me. Together, we talked about what we would do when my sibling was born and how great of a sister I would be. When Coco went back to her kingdom, I thought about my sibling, Would it also be forced into an arranged marriage? Would my sibling be as unhappy and miserable as I? I vowed that it would never be as miserable as I. Unlike me, that child would be happy and have an excellent future. I would make sure of it. This was the least I could do to make a royal child happy.

The next day, I went to go visit Tarou. I found him sitting on sand. He still had a look of unhappiness and despair. I wanted to take his problems away. I swam up to him and with my tail, I splashed him. "Hey, Sara! Stop it! You are getting me soaked!" I stopped splashing him, and he was laughing. He beamed, "I couldn't wait see you. It seemed like it has been forever since I last saw you."

I sat down on the sand beside him. The sand felt so hot against my fins. "Tell me about it" I said, thinking about what had happened since I went back to my palace.

"I tell you again that I am honored to be in the presence of a beautiful mermaid because I'm not worthy." He then laid back down, he was no longer happy.

I looked at him confused, "What do you mean you are not worthy?: I was laid down on the sand, which was was so hot it felt like itburnt my skin.

"Sara, I am not from China. I am from Japan."

"I traveled here to China after attending Domoto's concert, who is a famous pianist. I always wanted to be a great musician, but I felt that my piano skills did not compare to Domoto's skills. So, I came here to see if I had the talent worthy of Domoto, but I found that I do not. I am not talented nor am I great. I will never fulfill my dreams of being a great pianist. I will always be an amatuer." Tears ran down his cheeks, and I felt my soul being ripped in half. I bent over him and wiped his tears. His skin was so soft against mine, and I blushed. He sat up and he stared into my orange eyes. "Sara," he whispered. But I put my finger to his lips. Then I wrapped my arms around him , and he wrapped his in mine. It was peaceful being in his arms. My misery was gone, and I saw his was too.I forgot about the past and the future. Instead all that was left was the present. It was so translucent being in his arms. It was then that I realized that I loved him.

When we parted, we stared into each other's eyes. I wanted to kiss his lips. "Don't worry," I said softly. "You will have an inspiration. I will sing to you a song, and it will inspire you to compose the greatest music that you have ever written. It will be a masterpeice."

Tarou looked at me with gratitude and happiness. "Sara, you don't have to-" but I stopped him arbruptly, putting a finger on his mouth.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. This will be a gift from me to show my love for you." I blushed when I said, "to show my love for you. " but I meant it. I wanted to give him my whole heart and giving him a song was the best thing I could ever do to show it.

Tarou was smiling, "Then what should I give in return?"

I looked at him with seriousness and said, "Just believe in yourself. Believe that you have excellent piano skills and that one day you will become as famous as Domoto."

"I will do it." He kissed my cheek, and he whispered, "Thank you, Sara." I put my hand to my cheek. His kiss was so soft against my cheek, unlike Phillip whose kiss felt like slime.

"Your welcome. Goodbye, Tarou. I will be back tomorrow with my song." I jumped into the water splashing him again.

"Sara, you are getting me soaked!" Tarou said, laughing, " Good-bye, Sara. I will be waiting for you again, and I cannot wait until I can hear your beautiful song!"

I swam back home. I felt that I was flying through the air. I wanted to sing a song that showed my love for him, and for him to have self-confidence in himself. I spent the rest of the day coming up with the lyrics until I finally felt satisfied. I sang my song again, and it felt complete. I then went to bed, and I couldn't wait until Tarou heard my song, the song of my love for him.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yay! here is the latest chapter! Again, I thank all my reviewers! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the the song Sara's song for it belongs to the company that produced it.

Chapter 3

The next morning, I woke up early. I felt so nervous. Would Tarou like my song? Was it good enough to inspire him? I took a deep breath, and decided that if this was a gift to show my love for him, then surely he will be pleased with it. I stayed in my room reciting my song until I decided that it was time to visit Tarou.

When I made my way at the entrance of the palace, I saw Phillip. I started to turn around and hide from him, but it was too late for he already seen me. Phillip gave me a big smile that showed his pearly white teeth, and shouted, "Good Morning, Sara! Did you come here to say good-bye? I have to go back to my kingdom. I will see you in nine months, the day after your mom gives birth, so that way we can make plans to prepare our wedding."

"I will see you then. Good-bye and I hope that you will have a safe journey back home," I said feeling relieved that I would not see Phillip until nine months from today.

Phillip came toward me and wrapped his arms around me so hard that I thought I would suffocate. He then stared into my orange eyes and asked, "Are you going to give your fiance a good-bye kiss? Please kiss me so that I can no longer be upset for not seeing you for nine long months. I will miss you terribly?"

I wanted to laugh about what he said. He definetely was not going to miss me, and he just wanted to pretend that he loved me to make himself look like an ideal prince. I hushed him away from me and said, "I will not kiss you! I rather kiss the evil prince of Panthalassa than you!"

He laughed at me, and I shivered for it was a cruel laugh. All the charm that he had had disappeared. "You will do no such thing. You hate the evil prince of Panthalassa, and if you had to choose you would rather kiss me, and the prince is only seven years old right now. No, princess you love me more than you care to admit, and when I come back you will miss and love me so much that you can't wait until you become my wife!"

I said nothing for he was right. I did hate the evil prince of Panthalassa for he too was pobably extremely wicked just like his father, and who would love to see my kingdom and all the other princesses kingdoms destroyed and wanted to rule the world.

Prince Phillip laughed at my silence, and he ran his finger down my face and was leaning toward me to kiss me. I took a step back, and begged him not to kiss me. He sighed, and I saw that he was upset for I had hurt his pride. "Very well, I shall not kiss you, but when you come back you shall be ready to kiss me. Good-bye Sara, and you better not fall in love with a merman or a human when I'm gone."

I studied him. The look in his eyes seemed to suggest that he knew of my meetings with Tarou, but I shrugged it off for he probably gave me the look to scare me. Phillip then turned around and left the palace. I turned around and went back to the dining room to eat an early lunch for I dare not visit Tarou when Phillip was now leaving my kingdom to go back to his own. When I was in my room, I cried. I had hoped that I would have a great day with Tarou. Yet, Phillip had to ruin it. He was so cruel and selfish how could I ever marry him? I would be so unhappy. However, I was reminded of my promise on the day of my birthday that I would marry him to avoid my fate. I cried. How I wish that I never met Phillip. How I wish I wasn't engaged! How did I ever end up so unhappy? I remember when before my engagment I was happy for I had Coco. Now after Coco is gone, I had no one, no one except for Tarou... I jumped in excitment. Could Tarou be the person who can help me escape my fate? Will he make me happy again? Oh, how I longed to see him! I couldn't wait until till Phillip was a good distance away from my kingdom so that I could see him.

After I felt that Phillip was a good distance away did I finally feel that it was safe to visit Tarou. I wiped away my tears and looked in the mirror to see if it was obvious that I had been crying. I saw that I looked perfectly normal, and turned to leave the room but not before I took my comb with me. I took it so that I could at least make myself look pretty to Tarou.

When I got to Tarou's place, I sat on a rock in front of the cabin. I had come later than I thought I was for it was now night and tiny dots in the dark blue sky I knew were stars. It was very beautiful for I had never seen night before and it filled me with awe and wonder. I then took out my comb, and I combed my hair. The night made me feel peaceful. Phillip was gone and all that I now had was Tarou. All of a sudden darkness covered my eyes. I wondered what it was that took away my sight to see the night. Suddenly the hands dropped and was placed on my shoulder, and I could finally see the beautiful night again. I saw that it was Tarou. "Tarou!" I shouted in surprise.

"Are you surprised?" Tarou asked me.

"You..." I said irritated that he had taken away the first time that I saw the night sky."

Tarou laughed, and began to swim away. I could not help but laugh back for this reminded me of how I played with Coco. "Wait!" I shouted swimming after him. He laughed and shouted my name, and I laughed with him and shouted his name right back. We splashed each other and played. Never before did I have so much fun since Coco left and all my prblems with Phillip quickly vanished, and I focused on the present on being here with Tarou.

"Do you have your song that you made for me, Sara" Tarou asked me as we had finally sat down on the beach.

"Yes," I replied, nervousness and axiousness was now coming over me. Would he like my song?

"Let me hear it. I'm sure that it is spectacular," Tarou said.

I blushed. Would he really like the song? I took a deep breath and tried to maintain a calm face, and I looked him in the eye and sang:

On a bed of ripples, on the morning you woke up

Everything ended and began again.

Engulfed in the warm, quiet light

my hopes matured, and returned to the sea.

The bell of happiness rings out as the seven seas shine forth.

A miracle of love that it causes is what I love most, and as we want to gaze at each other

we gently kiss

I looked down after I sang. Did he like my song? Did it inspire him? I forced myself to look at him. Tarou didn't say anything, and he then he looked like he was so grateful that he could kiss me. "Thank you Sara, so much. Please come tomorrow and sing your song to me so I can put it to music. I have to go and write it right now before I forget. Good-bye, and thank-you Sara!" Tarou then got up and went to the house.

"Good-bye Tarou," I said softly, and I went back to my house.

Over the course of nine months, I would sit down on the rock and Tarou would be at his portable keyboard, and I would sing my song to him so he would be inspired by the melody. I worked hard with him. I wanted him to believe that he could succeed. When he decided to take breaks, he would tell me about his about his past. He told me was his last name was Mitsuki and was the son of rich Japanese parents. His parents wanted him to pursue his dreams of being a great musicaian, and they paid for his trip overseas in China. It was interesting hearing about his past, and I asked him to describe his home country of Japan. When he did, I closed my eyes imagaining what it must be like to be human. Yet, the majority of what he said of cars, and skyscrapers, traffic lights, and crowded people, I could not picture or comprehend them because it was totally different from where I lived.

I told him of my best friend Coco, and of the first time I went to the surface. I told him of my kingdom and how merpeople lived. I did not tell him that I was mermaid princess of the Inidan Ocean for I did not want to tell him of my engagment yet. He was an eager and attentive listener. I could not help but dream that if I wasn't engaged to Phillip then I wanted Tarou to be my husband. Maybe I could give up my claim to the throne for my younger sibling, and become human and marry Tarou. Yet, I knew that deep down as much as I loved Tarou, I knew that we could never be. My dream was idealistic and not reality. I was the Mermaid Princess of the India Ocean and I knew that because of fate, I had to put my happiness aside for the good of the good kingdom.

"Are you okay, Sara?" Tarou asked me one day as I was thinking about my future and my duty.

"Yes, Tarou. I'm fine," I said giving him a smile to hide the fact that I was about to cry.

"I'm just wondering. You seem so quiet of all a sudden that I thought something is bothering you," Tarou said.

Pain ripped my heart. I had unintentionally made Tarou notice my sadness of the future. I must not make him unhappy as well. For I loved him, and he was the only thing that made me happy. I must put all the fears of the future aside and focus on the present. I then looked at Tarou in the eyes and said, "Promise me that you will pursue your dreams of becoming a great musician. Promise me."

"I promise, Sara," Tarou said. Suddenly he leaned toward me and kissed me. The kiss felt like it was the most beautiful thing that I ever felt, and I wanted him to kiss me more.

"What was that for?" I asked him.

"I love you Sara," he said and he blushed. Apparently he did not intend to kiss me and say he loved me. He meant to hide his feelings for me.

"I love you, too, Tarou."

"I know you do. You told me that the second I met you. I loved you since I first saw you. Before I met you, I was so depressed and so lonely. I thought that my life would continue to be miserable. Until, I first heard you sing. I thought that heaven sent you to help me go happy I was to met you! Never befor was I was so grateful that I met you of all people. For ever since then, I have been happy and inspired to compose the best sheet of music that I could never have written if it wasn't for you. When you told me that you wanted to give me a song to sing my love for you. I felt that I could soar for I knew my feelings for you had returned. I love you, Sara, and I want you to stay with me," Tarou said. I blushed for I knew he meant it. His words were the sweetest words that I ever heard and it gave me comfort that my fate would be okay.

A few weeks later, my mother had invited Coco and Phillip to come to our palace to comfort me as she was about to give birth. I was glad that Coco was coming, but I was not thrilled that Phillip was coming over too. Yet, I was so excited that there would be a new member in my family, and I was wondering if it would be a girl or a boy. If it was a girl would it look like a younger version of me? If it was a boy would he look my father? Coco came and together we talked about my younger sibling and how I should take care of the child. Just then Nika came and told us that my mother was giving birth now. We jumped up and went to the birthing chamber. However, the midwife told us not to go in. We waited and heard my mother's screams. Just then the screams stopped, and we knew that I had gained another member of my family. The midwife came in and I saw a look of happiness on her face. She then exclaimed, "Congratulations, Princess Sara! The Mermaid Queen of the Indian Ocean has just given birth to another princess named Seira, in honor of you!"

I could not believe it. I had a sister and my mother named her after me! That meant that I had to take extra care of her and to protect her. I vowed that my younger sister would never have a fate so unhappy as I. I would at least make sure that she had a happy life. Coco hugged me and said in a cheerful voice, "Congratulations, Sara! I'm so happy for you!

"Can we see her?" I asked the midwife.

"Yes, but do not disturb your sister for she is sleeping."

We went in. I saw my mother sitting in an orange shell with orange cushions that was used for births. My mother smiled at me and cried out joyfully, "Sara! Look at your sister! She looks just like you when you were born!"

I looked at this small sleeping baby. She had a small orange tail. Her eyes were closed, and she had a small amount of orange hair on her head. She was so cute! "Can I hold her?" I asked.

"Sure," my mother said, "but do not be long for I need to rest." She held out my sister, and my heart skipped a beat when I saw her! At that moment, I wanted to be a mother. I felt that it was one of the greatest things for a mermaid to be to have a child on my own, and yet, I was sad for according to the fortune-teller, I will never be a mother.

I stoked my little sister's face and said, "I promise, my dear sweet sister, that I will take care of you."

Coco then said, "She's so cute! Let me hold her too because you have been my friend for so long, I feel that you and I are sisters, and Seira is my new sister too."

I smiled at Coco and said, "Of course we are your sisters, Coco!" I gave Seira to Coco, and beamed over her. After a few mintues, we gave her to my mother.

We walked out of the room describing my sister's features, and how I should take care of her. Suddenly, Nika told us Phillip had arrived and Phillip appeared. Seeing the sight of him made all all my happiness disappear. However, I told him about the birth of my new sister. He told me that he was happy for me and hoped that sister would be as beautiful as me. I ignored his coment. Phillip then told me he missed me, which I knew h was lying for he did not miss me for the world.

Coco came over and hugged him. "Phillip! I am so happy you are here! I can't wait till you marry my best friend! Will you promise you will take very good care of her?"

Phillip looked at hr and said, "Of course I'll take very good care of your friend for I love her."

I tried to calm down my anger . I could forgive his other lies but this lie I could not forgive. His greatest love for himself.

Coco seemed pleased and turned around and said, "I'll be in my guest room. Call me, Sara when you need me."

Phillip and I went to the library, where no one but the royal family coud enter. I glared at him, "You liar! You do not love me! I know that I am just a pawn to make your image look good!"

"Your wrong, Sara. I do love you. I have fallen in love with you since I first danced with you. You are very beautiful and an excellent singer. You are also very bright and the first woman to resist my charms.I see power and strength in you along with kindness," Phillip said.

I glared at him. "You know you do not love me. Do you care about my hopes and my dreams? Do you care about my kingdom, my family, and my best friend Coco? Would you give your life to save me?"

Phillip was silent. "Exactly," I said. "You do not love me. You only thought you did. You love only yourself."

I turned around but not before Phillip grabbed my arm, pulled me toward him, and gave me a disgusting kiss on my lips. I pushed away from him and I ran to my room. I called a servant to bring my friend Coco, and I cried on my bed. How was I supposed to spend the rest of my life with a man like Phillip? Oh, how I wanted to see Tarou! He could cheer me up!

Coco came in and said, "Are you okay, Sara? Why are you crying?" She wrapped her arms around me and held me as she always did when something was the matter.

"Why do you want me to marry Phillip?" I asked her.

"He seems to be a nice man as I said before. He came here didn't he to support the bith of your new sister, and he seems like he wanted to marry you."

"You know what he said on the day of my coming of age ceremony. It is my duty to woo princesses," I said.

"He was just being arrogant. Everybody has faults, Sara. Do not base him just on his one flaw."

I studied Coco. She always saw the good in everyone, except for the evil prince of Panthalassa. I decided to tell her everything about what happened after she went back to her kingdom. She listened with an attentive ear. After I had finished she was quiet. At last she said, "I know about your love with Tarou, and I wish that you could be with him. However, he is a human, and you are a mermaid. You know that it will not work out. You have no choice but to marry Phillip. I'm sorry, Sara. I wish that there was something I could do but you are already engaged, and all the kingdoms of the sea expect your marriage to Phillip." She was right. There was nothing I could but to obey my parents wishes.

The next day, I decided to visit Tarou as I always did, but I did not yet to tell him of my problems. For the present, I wanted to be happy. I wanted to tell him about the birth of my sister. As I was about to go, Nika told me that my mother wanted to see me. When I came into my mother's room. She handed me two orange shells telling me that one is for Phillip and the other is for me. This, she explained, was to show the love between Phillip and me. I still couldn't believe my mother still thought I was in love with him and that I wanted to marry him, but I forgave her because she just recently gave birth. But I was not going to give the other shell to Phillip. No, I would give it to Tarou, who was worthy and who deserved my love.

I took the shells with me, and was about to leave the palace gates, when I heard a cold voice say, "Where are you going?" I started and turned to see that it was Phillip.

"It is none of your concern," I said.

"I know where you going. You are going to see an ugly human boy. I know all about your encounters with your human boy for I have gotten one of my dolphins to follow you and give me details of where you went." I froze. I knew he knew all along. Yet, I didn't want to believe that this stupid narssicist would ever know something like that.

He put both arms on my shoulders and said, "Tell your human lover that you will never see him again. If you do not, I will tell your parents that you've been secretly seeing a human. I do not believe they would like what they hear."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I want you all to myself, Sara. For if I am to be your husband, I don't want anyone else to have your affections. Again, I'm warning you that if you do not break up you relationship with him. I will tell your parents." Phillip turned and left me.

I went to visit Tarou. On my way, I could not help but think about what Phillip said. I knew that I had to tell Tarou that I was Mermaid Princess of the Indian Ocean and that I was engaged. Tears were streaming down my cheeks, but I wiped them away. I must not cry in front of him. I wanted him to think that everything was okay until I told him. I then sat down on the rock and I looked at the two shells that I held in my hands. At least, this shell will be my present for him so that he will remeber me when I cannot see him again.

"Sara!" I looked up and saw Tarou running after me calling my name, "Sara! I finished it! I finished my composition! Would you like to hear it?"

I nodded and he went into the house. A few minutes, I saw him at the piano behind that balcony door that was opened for me to hear his playing. He played. It was so romantic, soft, beautiful, and powerful. I loved it, and I knew that it would be a hit. Tarou would become a great musician. He played his played his composition again and I sang my song. I was happy how his composition had fit my song so perfectly. Tarou and I were a perfect match if only I was not a mermaid, and a princess at that.

Afterwards, he came out of the house. "Thank you! Sara! I have done what I have wanted to accomplish. Now, I can finally return to Japan. Sara, come with me to Japan."

I saw his eyes. They were full of hope and happiness. I wanted to come with him to Japan, but I knew that it couldn't be. The dreaded moment of telling him who I was had come. Would my revelation hurt or break my relationship with Tarou? I decided that I should quickly tell him so that I could get this ove with. I felt my heart breaking. "I can't come with you to Japan for I am the Mermaid Princess of the Indian Ocean."

He blinked. He was surprised by my revelation as I knew he would. "What do you mean?" he asked.

I repeated what I said and told them about my family's past. I then told him about my engagment to Phillip. I told everything that had happened between me and Phillip. How he treated me and I had no love for him. After I finished my tale, he was silent. At last he said, "I love you, Sara, and I will always love you. I know you love me too. We know that we will not be together in the future, but let's just focus on the present where right now, we are together."

I looked up at him and smiled , "Really Tarou? You are not upset with me?"

He shook his head, and said, "No, I'm not. For right now, I want to be with you."

I beamed. Oh how I loved him! He was so kind, so loving, and understanding. He was so worthy of my love instead of the arrogant Phillip. "I have something for you, Tarou." I then handed him the other shell. "This shows my love for you that way it is a promise that we will always be together no matter what happens in the future."

His face lit up as he looked at his shell. Then his eyes met mine, and I felt my heartbeat faster. It felt like a magical moment everytime the two of us stared into ach other's eyes. He held up his shell, and I held up mine, and together we pressed our orange shells together that formed one orange shell. He then leaned toward me and we gently kissed. How I loved his kiss. How wonderful it was to love and to be loved! I felt like for once I was the luckiest mermaid in the whole I loved Tarou for Tarou made me feel so special. Tears of happiness and comfort were coming down my cheeks as we parted.

I turned to him and I said, "I have to go." We told each other good-bye. I swam home, and I smiled. Tarou was the best thing that had happened to me in recent years. Never before did I dream of anything so special as this. I did not want Tarou to leave me. I wanted to be with him forever. He was the only light in my unhappy life. I went to my bed taking dinner in my room. I did not want to leave my room because I wanted to avoid Phillip. I then went to bed happy because I had Tarou who would always be there to make me happy.

The next day I didn't see Tarou because it was Coco's last day at the palace, and I wanted to spend time with her. The day after that, Coco went back to her kingdom, and I quickly escaped to visit Tarou before I would be confronted by Phillip again for the last thing I wanted was to break off my relationship with Tarou. I arrived at the cove, and I sat on the rock. I waited for Tarou, but I did not see him. I looked up at the balcony window, and I saw the paino but I didn't see him. I knew at once that something was wrong. I yearned to go on the mainland to see what had happened to Tarou. Could he be dead? I sat and waited and Tarou didn't come. Finally, anixety won, and I swam to the mainland and I wished myself human. All of a sudden my orange tail turned to legs and my outfit turned into an orange dress and orange high heels. I went to the front of the house, and I saw that the house was for sale. I saw a Chinese couple in their mid-fifties, and I asked him what had happened to the previous owner. They told me that yesterday he went to Japan leaving everything to the real estate agents taking only a few things with him.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Sorry I have not updated in a long time. The song is not mine.

Chapter 4

I walked to the beach and I gazed at the piercing blue water, the sun in a cloudless blue sky, and the beautiful green palm trees. The day was so beautiful, and yet it was decieving. How could the sky be so cruel, being happy and joyful, while the love of my life had just deserted me? I was stunned. What on earth had just happened? Surely, this must be a trick! It must be! I turned around and saw the Chinese couple were moving into their home and I knew that it was not a trick, but a cruel truth of reality.

My heart felt heavy, and I fell to my knees and burst into tears, yelling at the top of my lungs, "Why must I be a princess? I don't want to be the mermaid princess of the Indian Ocean?", hoping fate would listen and be kind to did fate deal me such a cruel hand? I was doomed. Doomed from the start since I was born as a mermaid princess of the Indian ocean and forced to be a pawn for my parents' negotiations. Now with Tarou gone, I was forced to marry the chauvinistic Phillip and live forever by his side. I would be miserable, for I knew that Phillip did not care about me, but sees me as his property to control and toy with. The thought sickened me. This was to be my fate. All at once, I felt hatred for my parents. My parents, who cared more about themselves than their own daughter. I felt hatred for Phillip.

I stood straight and I looked into the far away sea, where my Indian Kingdom was. "Curse you, mother! Curse you, father, for being so selfish and for caring about the stupid allainces than you do your own flesh and blood! Curse you, Phillip, for trying to control me with your threats! All of you will pay!"

I then fell to my knees as my thoughts quickly shifted to Tarou. My memories of our love and of yesterday swarmed around my head, and I closed my eyes trying to block these memories, yet they kept stabbing at me and I felt I could not breathe. He said he loved me, he acted as if he loved me, and yet he abandoned and left me alone and miserable! Alone! I was alone with no one here. No one to give me the love and happiness I craved, but sending me to the wedding alter to Phillip! Tarou did not love me. His words were lies. I was no more than a pawn to help him write the greatest song he had composed, and now that it was done, he had packed up and left, not caring about me and not telling him he loved me himself. No, I was a pawn to be used and thrown away when he was done with me. He was just like my parents and Phillip.

I wiped my tears and stood up staight. "Curse you, Tarou! You will one day regret this! You will regret the day when you used an innocent girl, who loved you just so you can achieve your own ends."

All of a sudden, I felt no love for him. I felt no more pain. Instead I felt light-hearted and happy. I would have my revenge. I would make them all pay. I would destroy my kindgom where my parents and Phillip were, and I would track down Tarou and make him suffer. Yet, something inside me told me that this was not enough. I wanted more. I had tons of power, power I could rule the world with if I wanted to. The thought of me ruling the world as queen and making Tarou bow down to me in humiliation made me smile. This was the perfect revenge. I would be queen and everyone would bow down and worship me. I would determine the world's fate with my own hands rather than being controlled by others around me. The thought of it overwhelmed me. It was no easy task. I would have to capture the other six mermaid princesses and use their pearls. I could not hunt down all six princesses by myself, that was too tiring and exhausting. I would need an ally who was powerful and who could understand my pain. I knew at once who my perfect ally would be. It would be Gaito, the evil prince of Panthalassa, who was just as lonely as me, as miserable as me, and whose life was controlled by others, and not by his own will. He and I both had the same pain, and he, too had immense power. Together, we could both rule the world.

The thought of teaming up with the Prince of Panthalassa struck me. I gasped, and took a step back. I could not team up with the Prince of Panthalassa I just couldn't. I grew up hating him. There was no way, no way. Just then, I did not want to conquer the world. Surely, there could be other alternatives. Going back to my kingdom and marry Phillip was out of the qustion. I would be miserable. I must search for other alternatives. Yet, I could find none, except to commit suicide, which was not something I would do, for my parents, Phillip, and Tarou would go through life happy and unpunished. Phillip may even mary Coco, when she reached of age. The thought of Coco being married to Phillip, and living an unhappy life with him when she found out his nature horrified me. No, I couldn't do that to Coco. That would be so unfair. These people who have made my lives miserable will not go unpunished not while they live. I will have my justice. I will have my revenge.

I took out my orange pearl and stared at it. Thinking about my revenge and the desire to take over the world. My orange pearl turned black. My orange hair and eyes turned black.. My orange dress turned white, and I had black heels. I looked down at my reflection on the beach and I saw who I was. A woman who was sad, lonely, and miserable. Her haunted eyes showed that she was a woman unhappy. Yet, she had a mature look in her eyes as if she knew the creul realities of the world. I smiled, delighted with my image.

I then gazed out to sea. It was dark now. This would be my moment. My moment of revenge had arrived.

I put my hands together and delivered a song that was dark, sad, and full of betrayal, a song that would convey my emotions:

_"The last page of a fairytale has been rewritten into a tragedy."_

Just then I saw a massive wave, whirlpool, being conjured. Tthat was where my kindgom would be, and I saw it was growing bigger and bigger. I almost stopped, but I knew that if I stopped, then I would have to be married to Phillip, and my parents would decide my fate. No, I would decide my fate. I would take my life into my own hands. So I continued to sing:

_"Even for one's person's heart who believed in it has been lost._

_Love and dreams are nothing more but a sandcastle that's short-lived and breakable, even if you didn't wish it so."_

The whirlpool was growing massive and deeper, and I knew at once that it was destroying my own kingdom, even as I was singing. I continued to sing, ignoring the images in my mind of my parents, Phillip, Seira, Lin, and my kingdom. Even though they were dying right now, that didn't trouble me. But I grew determined and continued to sing, my voice growing louder.

_"But even now I can't forget about that song you always wished to sing. It echoes in my chest and I fill as if I might return to the day."_

I conjured up a massive tsunami and it was now hurtling towards where I stood in the cove. A bubble of light surrounded me and lifted me up in the air above the massive tusunmai so that I would be unharmed when it hit.

_"Defitnitely, i can return to it, but even now it's like a chain surrounding me that I will shake off."_

The tsunami hit and washed away the cabin, and the Chinese couple that was in it. It hit the neigboring areas, killing everyone in sight. I could not help but be saddened. I was destroying everyone around me, but I couldn't go back. There was no way. There was no other choice but to finish what I had started or all these deaths and what I had done would have been in vain. So I continued to sing.

_"Our two worlds are linked together by the blue sea!_

_Definitely, love will conquer, the constellations that decide fate will completely vanish. All they are are cowardly lies!"_

Another massive tsunami in the far distance sprang up and was heading toward a massive white cruise ship.

_"Like a jewel, the sea that shines as bright as its been nursed engulfs everything with kindness and love and gives seven lives birth and dreams to gaze at._

_So I come back here. I won't lie to myself any longer. I have my people to protect and a world to protect."_

The tusnami hit the cruise ship wiping it under the ocean. I could not go on. I just couldn't. It was horrifying. Still, I summoned myself to be strong, and I started to sing yet again. Finishing my song:

_"Definitely the invisible distrust between another is a weakness to a love with no shape that I want to believe in until I can finally feel the love within my grasp!"_

I had finished my song, and everything was silent. Yet, there was no denying that I had killed innocent people. I had killed my parents and Phillip, Lin, the Chinese couple, the people who lived near the cove, and people who were on a cruise ship. Maybe I had killed my sister, too. I had been the cause of it and their terryifying screams enveloped me, and I felt like a monster. I had brought ruin upon my own kingdom. I didn't mean to kill. I hated myself for I had never thought I would do something like this. I wished I hadn't done what I did, and for a moment I craved redemption, to be forgiven for all the deaths that I had caused tonight. Yet, there was no going back. I had to finish what I had started or the destruction I had done tonight would be in vain. There was now nothing that would stand in my way between making Tarou suffer and ruling the world. There was nothing but open paths. I had taken my first step to conquering the world, and I must continue on my hard paths. Tomorrow, I will free the Prince of Panthalassa, team up with him, and resume my work, but for tonight I just want to grieve about the innocent ones whose deaths I had caused. Tonight, I will weep for them.


End file.
